ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked
Summary Daniel and his friends meet a galactic police's kid who helps them with some kind of wicked activity going on! Plot The episode starts at night in a small quiet city with a couple walking home from their date. Girl: Oh Chad, wasn't that just romantic! Boy, sarcastically: Yeah, sure. Girl: Why are you so sarcastic! Chad: Here we're are! The girl runs off into her home and slams the door. Chad just shrugs and walks off in the other direction. Then he hears a scream. Chad, gasps: Mary! Mary! (He runs into her home looking for her seeing the lights are out.) Mary? Mary? What happened? I heard something. He then hears a moan and gasps seeing Mary zombified appears walking towards him. Chad: AHHHHH!!!! (Chad runs off and the screen fades black.) Theme Song The team is at a Super Slushie, Daniel flipping through the DNAtrix looking for new transformations. Wally: What are you doing? Daniel, not making eye contact: Looking for new transformations. Kris: Why I thought you only had 10? Daniel: Yeah but what if I found a new transformations. I can't only have 10 aliens out of probavly trillions of aliens in the universe! Terry: Listen right now you have 10! Maybe you have to update the DNAtrix or something! Daniel's computer starts beeping. Wally holding his ears: What is that!? Daniel: MY ALIEN ALARM! ANY ALIEN ACTIVITY IS SHOWN TO ME IT MUST BE PICKING UP SOME KIND OF ACTIVITY RIGHT NOW! Daniel opens his computer and shuts off the alarm and picks up the coordinates. Daniel: Found the coordinates! It is right near here so we can get there in time! He sees the team already running. Daniel: Hey wait for me! (He closes his laptop and takes off running.) A zombified girl is staggering through the streets unaware of the truck about to hit her. Daniel: Terry! Terry: Got her! (She levitates the ground under her moving the girl out of harm's way.) The truck begins rolling towards the giant hole. Daniel: Wally! Wally activates his armor and sword and charges by the side of the truck and slices through the truck and rips off the door and grabs the driver and carries him off the street. Daniel sees a few people dangling off the highway. Daniel: Uh, Kris! Kris, sees the people: Got it! Kris creates a mana ramp under the highway. Kris: Slide down! The people one by one start to slide down when suddenly the highway begins to crumble. Daniel: Craig! (Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Punchan.) Punchan! Let's do this! (Punchan jumps from the street all the way under the highway while Kris creates a mana platform holding him up. Punchan starts using his strength to hold the highway up as people start sliding off it.) C'mon! Kris! Make them go faster! I can't hold up the highway any longer! Ahhh!!! A piece of the highway falls off and is about to hit the zombie girl on the sidewalk. Terry gasps. Then a bright flash of light appears and a teenage boy flies in and saves the zombie girl. Teen: It's alright I got you! (He holds the girl in his arms and she reverts to normal.) Punchan: Thanks dude. (Daniel reverts.) Wally: Seems like we have another alien teen! Kris: Yeah. (Blushes) Sure. Terry: Thanks for saving the girl who are you anyway? Teen: I'm Matthew but you can call me Matt for short! Please come back to my place while I bring Sophia home. (Matt flies off.) Wally: So we going to his place or what? Daniel shrugs: Let's go I guess. End Scene At Matt's place Daniel is drooling over Matt's super computer. Daniel: WHOA! THIS COMPUTER HAS SUPER HIGH RESOLUTION! IT ALSO HAS THE MOST PIXELS THAN ANY COMPUTER I'VE EVER SEEN! Matt: Thanks. You can use it if you want. It's connected to the Electricians database, I'm sure you're in it. Daniel: Wait! The Electricians? Matt: Oh, they're galactic police my father was ''one. Kris: He ''was? Matt: Yeah, he's......not with us anymore. Kris: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Terry: That stinks. Daniel: I know how it feels to lose somebody. Wally: So got any eats? The team glares at Wally. The camera shows Daniel hacking into the Electrician's database. Daniel: Got in! It was tough overriding the encryption of the database's security internet connection from their base! Wally: *cough* Nerd! *cough* Daniel glares at Wally. Daniel is scrolling through the database seeing random villains and stops at the top of the list the most dangerous criminal is Yobite. Daniel: No duh, Yobite's the most dangerous criminal in this database! He sees Yobite's goals are unknown and under former goals was to steal the DNAtrix. Daniel: So the base doesn't even know Yobite's endeavors either. Interesting. Kris and Terry are at the dinner table talking to Matt. Kris: So you have how many brothers? Matt: 4. They all just moved away all who's here besides me is the butler. Jackson can you come here please! The butler appears. Jackson: Yes, Master Matt? Matt: I'd like you to meet Kris and Terry! They are staying here with their friends. Kris: Nice to meet you sir! Jackson: Ahh, you can call me Jackson.....looks like Master Matt found another one. Hohohoh!!! Kris looks confused. Matt: Kris? Do you want to get ice cream? I know this place that makes the best and most lucious ice cream! Kris: Sure. Terry smiles knowing what's going on/ Matt: Terry do you want to come along? Terry: No thank you. You two have fun! Kris: You su- Matt: Come on Kris let's go! Terry, after the two leave: Yes! KRIS FOUND HER GUY!!! Daniel! Daniel hypnotized to the computer screen starts mumbling. Terry: Daniel? Daniel? Daniel still isn't listening. Terry: DANIEL!? Daniel, snaps out of it: Yeah, what's up? Terry: Kris found her guy! Daniel: WHAT?! Terry: What's wrong? (mocking) A little jealous? Daniel: What no! No! Definitely not! Why would I be jealous? Hmph! Terry: Yeah that's what they all say! Where's Wally? She sees Daniel hypnotized by the computer again. Her jaw drops and she facepalms. Terry: DANIEL???!!! Daniel, covering ears: Ouch! What? Terry: Where's Wally? Daniel: I think he's in the gym. Terry walks into the gym and sees Wally throwing fast and powerfull punches at the punching bag litterly beating it up. Terry: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Wally: Oh, hey Terry! Just practicing my punches! Terry: But you're destroying Matt's property! He was nice enough to let us stay here but you're taking advantage out it, you're- Wally: Blah! Blah! Blah! Stop nagging me! Go hang out with Kris or somethin' just stop nagging at me! Terry, gritting her teeth: Kris is with Matt going to get ice cream! IDIOT! Wally: What?! They're getting ice cream! And they didn't invite me! Totally unfair! (Pouts.) Well Daniel's goin' to be upset! Terry: Why? Wally: Don't you know Daniel has a- A beep noise starts occuring and the two run into the living room seeing Daniel typing furiously, until he notices them. Daniel: Guys! Problem we have been getting alien activity near the power plant! I picked up the coordinates it's near Gelato Land! And it's only....2 blocks away! Terry: That's where Kris and Matt are! Daniel frowns after hearing Matt. Terry: Ugh! Stop pouting and snap out of it! Daniel, Terry and Wally take off running towards the power plant and when they arrive they see three zombie girls staggering towards the customers in Gelato Land, the customers taking off and running out of the place. Kris and Matt firing energy blasts, Kris firing mana blasts while Matt is firing blue energy blasts that seem to be scaring the zombie girls off. Daniel, not in sight: You guys need a hand? Kris and Matt turn and see Daniel he rotates the DNAtrix and transforms into Magnetricity. Magnetricity: Magnetricity! The three run out and see inside of the power plant the zombie girls are fighting off power plant workers. Terry: There are more of those zombie girls! (Terry levitates a rock and slams it in front of a zombie girl, getting the zombie's attention.) The girl charges foward and hacks at Wally who blocks the attack with his sword. Wally: Man for a zombie she can run fast! Wally keeps blocking her attacks and pushes her to the ground. Matt firing energy blasts at the ceiling causing two zombie girls to be trapped from getting across to assist the other one. Matt: That's because that zombie girl does track! Wally: Figures. How do you know that! Matt: Because most of these zombie girls are girls from my school except their changing! Or something! Maybe some kind of zombie pathogen! Wally, still clashing with the girl who knows has a metal stick the two trading slashes: Patho-(swords clash) what?! Magnetricity: Pathogen's are bacterium diseases! (Magnetricity dashes towards a girl absorbing a generator.) Yo! The zombie girl turns and growls and tries striking him but he flips over her and absorbs the wires she whips at him. Magnetricity: Ahhh! The electrical wires got attracted ''to my electric current! (He then expels it through the wires shocking her.) That's why you should never play with electricity! The zombie girls charge at Wally who is slashing through each of the girls, struggling. Wally: Why! Are they only going after me! Terry sighs and stops the ground causing stone spikes to emerge from the ground knocking the group of zombies back and to the ground. Wally: Thanks. Terry mockingly: I thought you have those fast and powerful punches to save you!? Wally sweatdrops and turns to see more charging at them. Wally: Get ready! (Has his sword at his side.) Then he sees a powerful pink and blue explosion defeating the zombie girls. Wally turns and sees Matt and Kris holding hands. Matt: Hold my hands tighter! We can combine our energy together! Kris: Okay! They charge up a giant blue and pink energy sphere and fires it off taking out an entire three waves of zombies. Kris then falls to the ground but Matt catches her, helping her balance. Matt: Are you okay? Kris: I, I th-think so. I just felt woozy for a second then! Heh! Nevermind. Magnetricity races over and reverts. Daniel: Kris! Are you alright? Kris: Yeah, I'm fine! Matt: Maybe I should take you by my house so Jackson can watch you. Kris nods and Matt and Kris take off flying. Daniel glares at Matt. End Scene Daniel is watching the starry night sky. While Wally and Terry are looking for evidence about the zombie girls through the debris in the power plant. Daniel, sighs: I had her.....but then she is taken away by another. I have no chance with her now. Terry walks over by him. Terry: Hey, you haven't lost her yet! Don't be glum yet! So what if he seems to have her attention now, once we leave you can win her back again! *Winks* Daniel is at Matt's house knocking on the door. Jackson opens the door. Jackson: Who is-Ahh! Master Daniel what can I do for you on this fine night? Daniel: Is uh-Kris here? Jackson: Mistress Kris? No Master Matthew has said he is taken her somewhere, so I don't know. Why? Daniel, blushes: Uh, no reason! I just wanted to see if she was alright! Jackson: Don't give up yet! You might have competition but you have to better what your enemy can do! *winks* Daniel: Uhh! Wait! He said he was taking Kris home that lying.....! (He transforms into Whirlwing and dashes off. During flight he grabs his phone from his vest.) Wally! Go to the Abandoned Observatory and bring Terry because Matt didn't take Kris home! I think I know what he's doing! Whirlwing sees the observatory. Whirlwing: I am such a date crasher! (He flies down to the ground.) Meanwhile inside.... Matt and Kris are watching the stars through the open observatory roof. Kris: Isn't it beautiful, Matt?! Matt: Not as beautiful as you! Kris blushes. Matt: I was thinking! (Matt is hit with air lasers and he sees Whirlwing flying at him but Matt blasts Whirlwing to the ground while he fires feather projectiles that explode knocking him to the ground.) Owch! Kris: MATT!? Are you okay! Matt: Yeah I'm fine! Kris: DANIEL!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT! Whirlwing: Kris! He's trying to drain your energy so you can be just like those zombie girls! He is responsible for all of those girls! I knew something ''wicked ''was going on and he's the big ''wicked! Kris: You expect me to believe that! ADMIT IT YOU'RE ARE JUST JEALOUS, DANIEL DEOXYRIBO! Whirlwing's eyes widen. Whirlwing: Wait Kris I-(He is hit by an energy blast and reverts his human form out cold on the ground.) Matt: He is crazy! Wally, offscreen: He's not the only one! (He rushes foward with his sword ready in both of his hands.) No one knocks around my best friend but me! Matt: He's not the only one who's about to be knocked down! (He fires energy lasers from his eyes Wally dodging. And as soon as Wally is about to hack his sword at Matt, Matt fires an orb that knocks Wally to the ground ripping his vest off revealing only his white shirt.) Then Terry appears running towards the boys but is hit by an energy blast knocking her next to the boys. Matt walks towards Daniel about to finish him. Kris: Stop! You're hurting my friends! Matt turns and laughs and jumps in front of her and grabs her arms draining her energy. Matt: Ahhh! You're energy is delicious! Kris: Daniel was....right. Matt: Of course your boyfriend was right! I used you to give me more energy! I drained all kinds of girls' energy but yours is the most delicious! Then he stops letting a zombified Kris fall to the ground. Matt laughs eviliy and suddenly Kris struggles to get up and clasps his arms draining her energy back. Matt: What the heck! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'!? Kris: Comin' to my senses! (She then returns to normal and let's go of him letting a now zombified Matt fall to the ground.) Then she runs to Daniel comforting him. Suddenly zombie girls walk towards Matt and surround him getting their energy back and every girl's energy he drains returns to them. Daniel wakes up and sees Kris and smiles. Daniel: Told ya' so! Kris smiles and hugs him. Matt has a gray face now and runs off. The zombie girls back to normal now. As the team walks home Kris looks down. Daniel: Hey! Sorry I was being a bit of a jerk back there! Kris: It's okay, but thank you without you being a jerk I wouldn't have seen how big of a jerk he was! The team laughs and walks off. Then the camera zooms into the moon. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece Terry Quake Wally Dokio Zombified Girls (First Appearance) *Mary *Other girls Chad (First Appearance) Customers (First Appearance) Villains Matthew (First Appearance) Zombie Girls (temporarily) Aliens Used Punchan Magnetricity Whirlwing Trivia *Daniel having a crush on Kris is shown several times in this episode. *The team learn about the Electricians. *Daniel gets jealous of Matt winning Kris over. *Shape-Snaker was supposed to be in this episode.